1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the present invention relate to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a data storing system and an operating method of the data storing system.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor memory device included in a data storing device may be classified into a volatile memory device and a non-volatile memory device.
A volatile memory device performs a read/write operation at a high speed, but loses stored data when a power supply is cut off. Meanwhile, a non-volatile memory device performs a read/write operation at a relatively low speed, but maintains stored data even when a power supply is cut off. Accordingly, the non-volatile memory device is used to store data to be maintained regardless of a power supply. The non-volatile memory device includes a Read Only Memory (ROM), a Mask ROM (MROM), a Programmable ROM (PROM), an Electrically Programmable ROM (EPROM), an Electrically Erasable and Programmable ROM (EEPROM), a flash memory, a Phase-change RAM (PRAM), a Magnetic RAM (MRAM) a Resistive RAM (RRAM), a Ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), and the like. Flash memories may be generally divided as either a NOR type or a NAND type.
The flash memories have an advantage of a RAM in which data is freely programmed and erased, and an advantage of the ROM maintaining stored data even when not powered. The flash memories are widely used as a storage medium of portable electronic devices, such as a digital camera, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), and an MP3 player.
It is required for the data storing system to have high data reliability.